Barron Ganth
'Barron Ganth '(Bah-run Ghanth) is the high king, perpetual ruler, and military dictator of Goneril. He came to power in 390 SA and has ruled constantly with the help of his daughter Rebecc-is of Goneril, in no small part due to the events of the Ille Draconum and the adventures of Eon: Legends of the Ages (Summer 2009). He is the longest standing single ruler in history and his nation the second longest persistent dynasty next to the Nyasa Civilization. His power is absolute, however, he takes a hands-off approach to ruling his immense kingdom. He is known for wearing armor made of pure Electrum and for possessing part of The Portfolio of Jergal. He does not claim to rule by divine right, and forbids the worship of gods or fates within Goneril (City). He has, at several points, been compared to a living god. He has two known children, Rebecc-is of Goneril and Ethan of Malvont. Both are immortal. In Historical Eon Barron Ganth met Telamore and his crew in Goneril in the spring of 400 SA. He was the mortal ruler of Goneril at the time. His territory was bordered on the north by Icewinton and the Mudvayne Flats. The city of Goneril had been having trouble with a mysterious, deadly presence that only came out at night. When Telamore and crew discovered and defeated an Angel of Decay and Telamore took a (strangely appropriate) electric bullet pushing Ganth out of the way of a falling guard tower, Ganth decided that this group had promise. He asked them to deal with a much bigger threat: Tiamat's hydra son Simun had taken up residence in the Mudvayne Flats, and Ganth wanted him gone. He also wanted the amulet inside one of Simun's stomachs. While Telamore and co. were thrashing Simun, Ganth left Goneril in pursuit of his daughter, who had been abducted to hell. He went in through the Underdark, disabled a fire valve with stories of Xenteroth's ascension to godhood, and took her back from whatever forces had kidnapped her. When Telamore and co. followed him into hell on a whim, bearing both the amulet and part of the Portfolio of Jergal, he was both startled and relieved. Since it was almost impossible to cast magic in hell, he had gone looking for and found a Frozen Fate, the source of all things arcane. He needed the amulet to open it, which would flood the area with magical power and allow him to cast a teleportation spell. All went mostly as planned: he did manage to escape from hell with his daughter and Telamore's crew, but he had been consumed by the Fate during the battle, and was no longer living. In Contemporary Eon Barron Ganth claims to have been the sponsor of the crew of the Rusted Feather when they defeated High Regent Xenteroth in 1400. According to the Comentarii de Bello Populi, Vargus and Grax at one point fought Ganth together, a strange statement given that Vargus was on the crew of the Rusted Feather. Whether either, both, or neither of these claims are true is unknown at this time. Early in the year of 1436, Barron Ganth agreed to a diplomatic meeting with the Baldur politician Lady Elan in Goneril City regarding the Goneril Border Crisis. Lady Elan was assassinated by the Scarlet Brotherhood early in her journey to Goneril. Ganth's reaction to that event is unknown, as is whether or not any more overtures were made to resolve the border dispute diplomatically. Barron Ganth was not an overt participant in the initial stages of the Revolution of 1441, but he did start drafting for an army in anticipation of the day when Highman Grax would invade. Grax did exactly this at exactly the wrong time, but Ganth was still displeased with the way that the revolution was proceeding. In December of 1442 SA, Barron Ganth was contacted by Baudin Dommilan, who offered him a fast end to the revolution and to his enemies. He offered Ganth control of King's Reach and its surrounding areas, if Ganth would in turn give him Point North and acknowledge him as ruler of Baldur. Ganth agreed. It is unknown whether or not Ganth knew of Baudin's plan to use a Fate to accomplish all of this; if he did, Ganth probably didn't mind, given that he'd survived the opening of a Fate (sort of) at least once before. On February 1, 1443, Barron Ganth encountered the group that had been accidentally raising hell in Baldur for the past few years when they arrived in Baldur just in time to realize what was going to happen at Syscian's Tower. As they only had a few hours to prepare and far too few resources at their disposal, Ethan of Malvont started contacting anyone who might have an interest in Baldur being wiped off the face of the map. He told Ganth that there was a Fate in Baldur and asked for his help. Ganth booked it to Baldur in order to make sure that the Fate did, in fact, put an end to the war. In doing so, he ended up with a front row seat when Herr Doctor blasted part of Baudin's face off and revealed that it was not Baudin Dommilan who had contacted Ganth, but a mindflayer in physical and mental disguise. Ganth grabbed the Fate and teleported once he realized that a) he had been lied to and b) that Ashra had put a stop to any and all Fate detonation. The next day, Ganth used Astral Projection or a similar skill to contact Ethan. He offered Ethan all the information he could give him -- and that was quite a lot -- in exchange for Ethan's help in ensuring that the Fates were never again used as weapons. Ganth told him to come to "his city" to discuss the matter further, and said that Ethan was welcome to take all the precautions he wanted in this meeting. The party was undecided on how suspicious that offer is, with signs pointing to "wow that's unprecedented, and/or he can kill us all by looking at us a little funny". They decided to go to Goneril anyway. Ganth gave the party a full diplomatic welcome in Goneril City, complete with flying escort. After an awkward diplomatic test and a life-threatening chess puzzle, he accepted that Ethan was who he claimed to be. The man with the electrum armor is apparently a body double; the real Barron Ganth, a highly educated man with really cool glasses, met the party after he was sure of their identity. He offered Ethan Chapter 0 of the Ille Draconum, diplomatic immunity for himself and his party, and assistance with recovering his lost memories, all in exchange for a single amulet. Ethan took the deal. Shortly thereafter, he accepted Ashra's offer of another amulet in exchange for information about Xenteroth, provided very little information, and then decided the party was being annoying because he didn't know or didn't want to share the answers to their questions. On Feb 25, 1443, Ganth threw a parade and demonstration in Goneril City to celebrate the liberation of Baldur and his acquisition of a Fate and a trigger. His body double gave a speech on how this newfound power allowed humanity more independence from the gods. He sent the party into an electrically powered illusion chamber to show them Wroth's End. After they gave their words to stop "fucking around", he left them to escape the illusory dragons and granted them no further audiences. After the party defeated a shade of Orcus, Ganth contacted them and invited them to visit as soon as they had information about the people behind his appearance. The company took him up on his offer sooner than expected: Icania Vandril's father Acromonius Carthigan attempted to kill them with a group of Nesferati warriors, and several Black Hand ships chased them towards Goneril City in the hopes of finishing the job. Avimeus, Ashra, and Leilah's diplomatic statuses bought them safe harbor and repairs in Goneril City. Ashra informed Ganth that the party had information, and he granted them an audience a day later. After an anti-chess puzzle solved by Leilah, Ganth met the party. Icania explained his father's role in the Awakening, and Ashra gave the rest of the information that the party had collected. Leilah consented to give Ganth's cadres a full tactical summary of the Orcus fight under True Testimony. Ganth recognized that the party did not have the Binder's Rod and asked them to recover the Baetyl. He said they should return it to its owners in Nyasa, then return to him. If they did so, he would send them with some of his own forces to Ravinia to fight the Gloriosas at their source. Ganth had his people improve the party's ship and weapons, then offered them a teleport with their ship into any Universe City they chose. Category:Villains Category:NPCs Category:Political Figures Category:Goneril People